


Kitties!!!

by Cait_frost_11



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, kitties, rip dissapproves, team legends get cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: The Legends bring a few cats back from the future and Rip has no choice but to let the team keep them.





	Kitties!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Random fluff. Idrk what this is, but I was bored so here you go.

"I don't see what the problem is," Sara complained to Rip. 

 

"You guys brought cats onto the Waverider!" He shouted exasperated. "Three of them!"

 

"Come on, Rip," Jax chimed in. "They're so cute!"

 

Stein started to put his input on the matter in, "Look at the way they play together. They're brain functions must draw them towards other animals. I mutt say I find them rather—"

 

"Fascinating?" Sara and Jax both cut in. 

 

"I was going to say astonishing," Stein finished. 

 

"Sure you were," Jax said as he rolled his eyes. 

 

"They've already named them, Rip. There's no going back from here," Mick said. 

 

"No. We have to get rid of them," Rip concluded. 

 

"But they're from 2074," Ray said. "We can't just dump them at any year."

 

"Yeah," Sara laughed. "They might mess up the timeline."

 

Rip groaned. "Fine. But you have all responsibilities to deal with them. I am NOT cleaning the litter box."

 

"Alright!" Ray pumped his goat in the air. "Team Legends have pets!"

 

"Here, Cooper. Here, Carla and Carlos," Sara gets down on her knees and the kittens walk over to her, purring. 

 

The whole team knelt down by the adorable little animals and cooed over them, all except Rip, who looked on from the doorway and shook his head. 

 

The whole team of superhero misfits, taken down by the cuteness of a few little cats.

**Author's Note:**

> The names of the cats were based off Katie Cassidy's adorable kitties.


End file.
